Everybody loves Captain Swan
by emmajones1019
Summary: killian and emma are happily in a relationship and both of them know they love each other, but what does the rest of storybrooke think? Captain Swan from other characters POVs
1. henry

**Chapter 1**

So this is my first fanfic I have ever written, so I hope that you like it :D

P.S: English isn´t my first language

**reclaimer: **of course I don´t own ouat or any character from it, are you insane?

* * *

Henry´s POV

Henry wasn´t very sure at first if he had done the right decision of blessing (sort of) Emma's relationship with Hoo-Killian, but know, seeing the both of them cuddling in the Charming´s sofa, with Emma´s head on killian´s chest and holding hands watching Peter Pan (Henry´s idea) with the charmings,he couldn´t denythe fact that they seemed like home, perhaps all the doubts he had at first about them were gone, killian loved Emma and clearly(even when she didn´t want to admit it) Emma loved Killian, after the return of Killian´s heart to where it belongs, they were more close, and more happy.

Henry´s thoughts were interrupted when Emma started laughing when Killian was (finally) paying attention to the movie.

"Bloody Hell Swan!, Do people from your realm really think that I look like that scoundrel?" killian almost screamed.

"LANGUAGE!" said Mary Margaret covering neal´s ears, who was laying in her turned to henry.

"sorry lad" killian apologized

"it´s OK Killian ,I would be upset too if the people thought that I looked like, well… that" Henry said pointing to the screen of the TV

" to answer your question, there are a lot of different versions of peter pan, so they have different concepts about Captain Hook, but I think that the only thing that you have in common with them is that you´re a pirate and you have a hook" Emma said

"so, none of them are as devilishly handsome as meself?" Killian said with a grin in his face

Emma rolled her eyes, but henry could still see her smiling, henry hadn´t see her smiling like this since, well, never.

"You´re impossible" Emma said

"You´re wrong swan" Killian said "impossible is to make the devil´s box work and not being electrocute in the process"

"it´s called a toaster!" Emma responded, turning, to see Killian´s eyes "AND YOU AREN´T SUPPOSED TO USE YOUR HOOK FOR THAT!"

"I still don´t see the purpose of that electric machine" Killian said

"It´s for toast bread!"

"and why don´t you toast it yourself?, it seems less complicated"

"It´s a toaster, not Davinci´s code"

"The what´s code?"

After looking to Killian´s confused frown, Henry started laughing

"What´s so funny lad?"Killian inquired lifting one eyebrow

"nothing" Henry said after calming a little between giggles "it´s just sometimes I forget that you are from another world and you still have A LOT to learn"

"Do I? Like what"

"a lot, like planes, hot dogs, cocoa, music, star wars, go-karts, pizza, skateboards, ice cream, water guns, cartoons, cars…mmm, I think I better write that down later"

"that´s quite the list, lad, care to join me in this adventure?" killian said, and Henry could see that he was a little overwhelmed because those were a lot of things, but he also could see his thirst of adventure and discovering new things.

"aye, aye , captain!"killian´s smile didn´t go unnoticed and Henry could see Emma´s too.

"guys, just pay attention to the movie, OK? this is the best part" David said grabbing a handful of popcorn before putting it into his mouth, it seems that he was the only one paying attention to the movie, Henry thought.

They resume watching the movie, but Henry could see the stealing glances between Killian and Emma, and Killian playing with her hair.

They were clearly in love. and Henry was happy about it**.**

* * *

Reviews are like a hot cocoa with cinnamon, I KNOW THIS WAS SO SHORTAND LAME, but I just wanted to give it a try, if you liked it I can make more of different characters :D, I gladly accept suggestions or recommendations


	2. charming

chapter 2: charming

* * *

_**This is part two of my new fanfic; I will keep going because I got a good response because of the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter as the first one or even more, anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS, again, I gladly accept suggestions of who do you want to be next, of corrections :D (This chapter is a little bit larger)**_

_**Reclaimer**_: I don´t own once upon a time or any character, I WANT TO!, but I don´t, and that´s why I´m here drinking tea while writing this

* * *

_Charming_

David was working with Emma at the sheriff station; the town was quieter after de defeat of the snow queen and rumplestiltskin , so they were working with some files and phone calls about false alarms or minor fights of granny and the dwarves because they didn´t pay for their meal, nothing serious.

He turned to see Emma, who was looking at her phone and smiling (which was more common after everything was over, at least for now) and Emma didn´t seem to notice her dad watching her. `She looks happy´ David thought.

"Emma?"Emma nearly jumped from her seat and almost dropped her phone in the process, she definitely wasn´t expecting that.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" David requested

"Mmm…erm, nothing" Emma's blushed cheeks didn´t go unnoticed.

"Nothing, ha?, well, in that case, can I borrow your phone?"David said with a knowing smirk

"dad," god, he loved when she called him like that "I´m a 30 years old woman, don´t you think it´s a little bit late to start acting like I´m a teenager who is having a crush over a guy?" when she realized what she just said, her cheeks were redder.

"Oooh, so this is about hook?"

"Mmm, maybeee…" Emma turned to see her father "fine, it´s about killian"

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Emma, do you want to get through this again?" after seeing Emma´s death glare, he sighed "why don´t you want to show me?... Is it… inappropriate?" David inquired with a horrified look on his face.

"WHAT? NO!" Emma said almost screaming.

"Then what is it?" he asked again with a curious glance.

"It´s just, he…erm, he is…. He texted me" Emma (finally) responded a little embarrassed "he asked me if I wanted something from Granny´s "

"And… that´s it?"

"Yeah… why should it be more?"

"You were avoiding my question and blushing because you didn´t want to tell me that he asked you what you wanted for lunch?"David asked with disbelief on his face

"I wasn´t blushing!"

"Emma, I could see it from a helicopter" David said laughing

"Whatever"

"Why were you blushing?"

"Ugh, fine" Emma said defeated "I just that he is getting along with everyone, and getting used to the _weird _thing from our world" she said with a little smile "and it´s… cute"

David spitted his coffee because he was laughing "cute? The fearsome captain hook, the terror of the seven seas?" he managed to say.

Emma rolled her eyes "yeah, it´s because I think he´s cute and because it finally hits me that he isn´t the same person he was when we met" Emma said "and one of the reasons of why he has changed is me"

"You ARE the reason of why he has changed"

"No, I´m not"

"Yes, you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I´m not"

"Aye, you are" other voice said from the door.

Apparently none of them heard or saw killian making his way to the sheriff, or making his entrance.

"Morning, love" Killian greeted Emma with a peck on her cheek

"Hi Killian" Emma said kissing him softly, obviously, Killian responded quickly.

David groaned when he turned to see them _that_ close (he knew that they were dating and they were adults who were in love, because everyone knew that, even if you didn´t know them, you could see their chemistry, he wasn´t blind, but she was his daughter, and it felt, _weird_)

"Good morning to you too mate" killian said with a smirk.

"Good morning Killian, but please don´t kiss me" David said chuckling "I´m a married man"

"Good to hear you saying that, because it could have been uncomfortable" Killian answered also chuckling

"Men" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Oh, love, almost forgot, I brought your meal" Hook said lifting the Granny´s bag he was holding with his hook "and I also brought you something, prince" he said handing a box to charming. It was grilled cheese.

"Great! I was very hungry since I got here, thanks _mate"_ David said copying the pirate´s accent.

"I told you we were getting along" Killian said playfully.

"Killian, I think this is a little too much food" Emma said watching the contents of the bag. "Would you like to join me to lunch outside?"

"Gladly, love" Killian said with a smile bow and holding Emma´s hand.

"See ya later, dad" said Emma

"Bye honey" said David waving at the couple. "Bye Hook, have fun, you two"

"Goodbye mate" said Killian while they were heading to the exit.

When they were outside, David looked to the window they were sitting on a bench by the docks, eating and talking, they looked like a normal couple `almost´ he thought, they were looking at each other with affection, and tenderness, and, _love_.

Emma and Killian were in love, and David was happy about it.

* * *

_**can you guess who´s next?**_


	3. Ruby and Granny

You weren´t expecting that, weren´t you? ;)

Ummmm... this is the third chapter of my fanfic, I´m sorry that this chapters are so short. I´m grateful that some of you favorited and followed it :D, I wrote this before I saw your snow white suggestion, so this chapter is first because the one of snow white is more larger. I´m sorry if it´s a little lame, but I wrote this at midnight, and I was a little tired. this is veeeery short.

**reclaimer:** ufff, I don´t own once upon a time or any characters from it,okay people?

**(**_**"If you want to have cs feels, listen to "fooled around and fell in love" by Elvin Bishop, or "this love" by Taylor Swift)**_

* * *

**Ruby´s POV… and Granny´s opinion**

It was the 8:15 of the morning, and Ruby was cleaning the counter, when she saw Hook coming from upstairs. He had a grin all over his face and she could see the joy in his eyes. She knew what (who) was the cause of that grin.

_Emma._

When Hook approached to the counter, Ruby greeted him with a little smile.

"What can I get you, Hook?" she said grabbing a towel to dry a teacup.

"Morning love, can you get me 2 cocoas, I think that´s how those drinks are called, aren´t they?"Said hook, scratching behind his ear.

"Yes, that´s its name, "said Red smirking "both with cinnamon?"

"Indeed, thanks lass" said Killian while walking to a booth "killian and Emma´s booth" she thought, every time, almost at the same hour, she could find them, eating, and laughing occasionally, she loved watching them, they could light anyone´s day with only looking at them, because when she swears that she can fall in love with only looking at them, because Killian looked at Emma like she was the Moon and the stars, and every time he looked at her eyes , his face was brighter , and Emma looked at him like she just couldn´t believe that someone could love her like he does, always by her side, trusting her and believing in her like his life depended in it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of the doorbell moving; when she turned to see who it was (she was already suspecting who it was, obviously) she was greeted with the sight of Emma standing by the door with her brown leather jacket, jeans and boots.

"Good morning, Emma" said Red waving at her while she was holding a plate for another table and the two cups for them, trying to not spill them.

"Hi Ruby" Emma said "Don´t you want any help?" She said while putting her hands under the tray.

"No, it´s OK, I got it, thanks" Ruby responded, finally recovering balance. "you can go with your pirate"

"My pirate?" Emma blushed "how did you know I was going with him, is he even here?" She said, pretending to look for him like she didn´t know where he was (which she obviously knew, she wasn´t fooling anyone) and when she finally "found" him she also pretended to be surprised "Killian! I didn´t know you were here!"

After seeing the confused expression on the pirate´s face, she gave him a look.

"Swan! This is quite the surprise!" Hook said with a grin "Care to join me to breakfast, love?"

"Sure, now that I´m here" Emma said walking to Killian´s side of the booth (dorks).

Red was heading to their table when she saw them talking about their day like they were talking about fighting monsters and going to another world (those were most of their day, after all, this was Storybrooke, but not right now), they were talking about normal things like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, with toothy smiles an giggles "this is clearly love" she thought

"Here are your _**two **_cocoas with cinnamon you ordered, Captain" Ruby remarked while looking at Emma like she just said "you aren´t fooling anyone" and Emma blushed.

"What can I get you?" Ruby said grabbing her notepad and pen

"I-erm, would like some hotcakes with bacon, please" Emma said still blushed "and Killian…"

"The same as you love" Killian responded while smiling at Emma (like he always did)

"OK… that´s it?" Ruby said after she finished writing the orders.

"Yes, thanks Ruby" Emma said

"You´re welcome" Ruby said smiling "Anything for the lovebirds" she said while grabbing the menus.

"Lovebirds?" Killian said looking over Emma´s shoulder.

Ruby left giggling and then she went to the kitchen.

"Really?" Emma asked to killian "please don´t tell me you didn´t understand that"

"Actually, love, I didn´t" Killian said shyly "Care to tell me the significance of the reference the lady Red used?"

"Sometimes I wonder where you learned to talk like that" Emma said, trying to avoid the subject, but then she saw Killian´s puppy eyes "ugh… fine, lovebirds means..."

* * *

When Ruby was exiting the kitchen, she saw Emma talking to hook about the term she just gave them, and when Emma finished, Hook was kissing her. They looked so cute together, they looked like they didn´t care about…

"NO KISSING IN MY DINER!"

…anything

"Granny!" Ruby said after she saw that Killian and Emma were a little separated, and she earned a confused and blushed look in her faces.

Ruby then started laughing when she saw Granny´s "angry" face from the other side of the dinner.

She knew that Granny wasn´t against the idea of Emma Swan and Captain Hook being together (she didn´t saw Killian like a villain anymore) but that woman loved her dinner.

* * *

I hope you liked it :)

who do you want to be next?


	4. Snow white

so, this is the 4th chapter,thanks again for the amazing response this fic had, I love each one of you, I already promised you this last chapter, so here it is, I had so much fun doing this, so I hope that you´ll like it, or even love it, maybe :P, my friend and my sister told me some characters that I could use (and I will) so prepare, because, like Emma and Hook said once upon a time, this isn´t over.

**Reclaimer: ughh, I don´t own once upon a time or any character from it. :P**

* * *

_Snow White_

Snow was doing laundry, when she heard a knock on the door, she was about to stand up and answer it, but then she heard Emma running from upstairs.

"I got it!" Emma almost yelled (well, she actually yelled, but snow pretended that she didn´t notice) Emma was brushing her hair with her fingers when she opened the door.

"Dammit!" Emma cursed high enough for Mary Margaret to drop a sweater; she picked it up and poked her head to see what was going on. Emma was standing in front of the door, and behind the door there standing was… a delivery man.

"I only need a sign, and I will leave" the delivery man said shyly while handing Emma the paper and a pen.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Emma said, a little embarrassed "here you go" she said after she signed.

"Thank you, here´s your package" the man said holding a big, red box with a white bow on the top.

"Thanks, but I didn´t order anything" Emma said a little confused.

"Well, here it says that this package is for someone called Emma…Swan" the delivery man said reading a document "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yes, that´s me"

"Then, this belongs to you"

"But, I didn´t-"

"Sorry, but I have a lot of things to deliver, and my boss will be pissed if I don´t do it quickly" the delivery man said

"Ugh, fine, have a good morning" Emma said with a sad small.

"You too ma´am" the man said before closed the door.

Emma turned to Mary Margaret "Did he just call me ma´am?"

"Yeah, he did" Mary Margaret said while folding a shirt "But Emma, you are 30"

"I know but, I feel old when they call me like that, I mean, I look old?"

"No, Emma, you look young, strong and beautiful" Mary Margaret said (and she really meant it)

"Thanks Mom" god, she loved when she called her like that.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mom, shoot" Emma said while sitting in a chair near her mother.

"Why were you pissed when you opened the door?"

"I wasn´t pisse-"

"Emma"

"Ugh, fine, I was pissed because I wasn´t expecting the delivery man" Emma said defeated and crossing her arms over her chest.

"OK… and who were you expecting?"

"Mom, do you really need to ask?" Emma said a little stressed. Mary Margaret already knew who it was, but she wanted to hear it from her daughter.

"Henry?" Mary Margaret asked with a knowing smile

"No"

"Your dad?"

"No, he´s at the sheriff station" Emma responded.

"Dr, Whale?" Mary Margaret asked chuckling.

"No, why? Do you?"Emma asked with a playful grin

"Emma!" Snow responded offended, but she still wanted to keep going "Lerooooy?"

"KILLIAN!, MOM, KILLIAN!" Emma repeated stressed

"I KNEW IT!" Mary Margaret said standing up and holding a pair of pants in the air as a sign of victory.

"You already knew that?!" Emma asked angrily "and then why were you asking me if you already knew?"

"I wanted to hear it from you" Mary Margaret said smiling at her daughter (She was so proud of having her as her daughter)"So… why were you expecting Killian?"

"I don´t know, I just thought that now Henry´s at school, and Dad´s at work, he was the only person who would be here, of course, I didn´t think of a delivery man" she said smiling sadly. Mary Margaret was watching until she remembered something.

"Emma, speaking of delivery, what´s in the box?" Snow said, she hadn´t notice the box until now.

"Mmmm, I dunno" Emma said while looking at the red box, she didn´t notice the box for a while either. Then Emma walked to the table and grabbed it. She was looking for a note or something that could tell them who was the owner.

"Does it says where it´s from?" Mary Margaret asked, also looking for a note.

"I don´t think so" Emma said a little disappointed.

"Then, why don´t you open it?" Mary Margaret said, with curiosity and excitement.

"But what if it´s a bomb, or an evil spell, or an evil creature prepared to attack me?"Emma asked, overreacting a little. (She must be spending a lot of time with hook lately)

"Well, then it seems that we will never find out" But then Snow found something, she was good at this, after all.

"Emma! Look!" Snow said pointing to the white bow on the top of the box. Something was written in it. Snow high-fived herself (in her mind)

"Great, Mom! What does it say?" Emma asked excited

"It says…" Mary Margaret was trying to read the fancy type of writing. She was already guessing who the owner of the mysterious red box was.

"… for my swan" Mary Margaret read smiling, and then lifted her head to see Emma´s face. Her face went from shock, then to understanding, then to joy, and then she saw love in her eyes. (Snow hadn´t see her like that since her first date with ho- Killian)

"Idiot" Emma murmured under her breath, Snow then realized that she was also lost in her own thoughts.

"Emma?" Emma turned blushed and happier

"Yeah?"

"Why don´t you open it? Now you that know it´s not a bomb" Mary Margaret said, earning a giggle from her daughter (she had never heard Emma giggle) "she must be very happy" she thought.

"Sure, and then I will go to his room at Granny´s, and I will kiss him and kick his ass because he didn´t go by himself" Emma chuckled while opening the box; Snow was as excited as Emma was.

"Emma, OPENITICAN´TWAITIT´STOOMUCHPRESSUREEEEE!" Snow screamed and jumped

"MOM!"

"Sorry"

Then Emma opened and she found…

* * *

"What is it?"Snow asked, scared "IS IT A BOMB?!"

"No, Mom, relax, it isn´t a bomb" Emma said smiling at the opened box, and the object that was inside (?)

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Mary Margaret asked frustrated "she REALLY wanted to know; she even wanted to take a picture of this (maybe) special moment.

"It´s an, erm-, It´s a necklace" her daughter responded still looking at the box. Emma looked up and saw her mother still questioning her with her eyes, asking the unspoken question. "It´s a compass" she said while holding the necklace and showing her the charm, Snow looked at it, it looked exactly like the one from their first mission together. Emma had eyes full of tears (but Mary Margaret knew that she would deny it later)

"Oh, Emma, it´s beautiful" Snow said also crying, she knew what Emma had to do.

"Emma"

"Hmmm?" Emma responded still in her thoughts.

"Go" Mary Margaret said with tenderness, watching the love in her daughter´s eyes

"Thanks Mom" Emma said still crying and smiling wider.

"Go! Love can´t wait" Snow said smiling, she was a little surprised at what she just said, but she didn´t regret it (at all)

"Do you think this is love?" Emma asked

"Do you?" Snow could see fear in her eyes, but she could also see something else…

…Hope.

"Yes"

"Then go"

"OK, I will see you later" Emma said while she was grabbing her coat and heading to the door

"Emma, we both that you´re lying" Mary Margaret said taking a sip of her tea.

Emma blushed "Bye Mom" she said before closing the door, Snow could hear her running downstairs. The princess was in love with a pirate, who could see it coming?

* * *

**Any thoughts or ideas? that would be lovely, critics are constructive. :P**


	5. Ariel

sooooo, chapter five, are you excited?, 'cause I am, again, THANKYOU for everyone who followed and favorited this fic!, I love you guys, there are more chapters coming, and , if you want me to write about another character, or another thing (if you want me to write something else **besides **ths fic, I will create another fic for my one-shots (of course, if you want) , so, I hope you like it , and if you want to tell me something, reviews are always welcome, I hope you enjoy it :3

* * *

_Ariel _

Ariel woke up lying at the beach; this looked different than the island where she found Erick. She could recognize this type of sand everywhere… this was Storybrooke. Wait, WHERE WAS ERICK?

"Ariel? What are you doing here lass?" Hook asked, getting closer, he looked a little wet; he must have been spending his afternoon by the docks. (What was he doing here? he had Erick? That… monster?)

"YOUUU! WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE´S ERICK?"

"Calm down love, I didn´t do anything to you or your prince, I´m as confused as you are" Hook said, putting his hands (well, hand and hook) up.

"YOU ARE LYING!"

"I swear on my life I´m not lying, you have to believe me!" He said looking at her eyes.

"How can I? After what you did!" Ariel said angrily with her eyes full of tears (she remembered that horrible moment, when she trusted him, but he betrayed her and broke her heart by throwing Blackbeard by the plank, and then she had to rescue him, she still hadn´t forgive him)

"Killian…?" another voice said from behind them (who the hell was Killian?) they turned to see a blond woman looking at them confused

"Swan? Love, what are you doing here?" Hook (apparently his name was killian, interesting) asked to the woman, Ariel was confused too, she looked at Hook with worry (and… love? What the shell was going on?), she looked a lot like … her girlfriend (so that´s why he was so mean that missing year, it was because he hadn´t have her, it wasn´t about a stupid ship, it was about her, she was the reason of why he said that love only brings nothing more than wasted years of pain and torment?)

"Who are you?" Ariel asked to the blonde

"Well, my name is Emma Swan and I´m the savior, nice to meet you" Emma Swan said while shaking Ariel´s hand, (Wait, the pirate was in love with the savior?) "And you are… Ariel?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"Ariel was surprised by that

"I have heard about you, and… that gave me a clue" Emma said while pointing to Ariel´s tail (what?)

"Why do I have my tail?!" Ariel said before putting he bracelet on and giving him the same look she had when she putted the knife against his throat during the missing year "I will not ask again, WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Woah, woah, calm down Ariel, let´s calm down a little bit before someone gets hurt, because I wouldn´t like that, and even less if that persons happens to be my boyfriend" Emma said trying to calm Ariel (and that happened to work a little) and then she blushed when she realized what she just said.

"Your boyfriend, Swan? I didn´t know I was of your property" Ho-Killian responded playfully

"Why are you asking? Is it _bad form_?" Emma flirted back (with… love? How could she love a monster like him?)

"How can you?" Ariel could see that Emma was startled by her question, "and whose fault was that?"She thought

"Excuse me? How can I what?" Emma said after she was free of her Hook trance.

"How can you be in love with someone like… him?" Ariel asked tilting her head to Hook.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked sharing a look with Hook, and Ariel could see the shame in his eyes (good) "Killian, what is she talking about?" Emma inquired to the pirate with confusion.

"Swan, there´s something I didn´t tell you about the missing year" Hook said while looking at his feet.

"what is it?" Emma asked, hands in her hips; when she saw that Hook wasn´t answering, she walked to him and lifted his chin so that she could see him at his eyes "Killian, What is it?" Emma asked again.

Then Hook told her everything, and when he finished, he looked at her face to seek any reaction, but Emma´s face was still processing everything he told her (of course it was a lot to process, she had to process it too)

"It´s fine, I forgive you" Emma said finally, giving Hook a sad smile.

"What?!" Ariel and Hook reacted at the same time, Emma chuckled.

"You heard me, I forgive you, I am not happy, but I forgive you" Emma said "Ariel found Erick, and you needed the Jolly Roger to get back me"

"How can you forgive him? He´s a monster!" Ariel said with angry (but she wasn´t even believing herself, she could see the look in Emma´s eyes every single time she looked at Hook, it was clearly love, strong and pure love, heck, she wouldn´t be surprised if they ended being true love, they were perfect for each other )

"He is not a monster; he is a hero, _my_ hero" Emma said

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked (she could see more and more that he wasn´t the man he was during the missing year)

"With my heart" Emma said looking at hook, and he smiled proudly and loving. (Ariel could fall in love with only seeing them)

"Well, then I believe you too" Ariel said turning to look at Hook.

"Thank you, lass" Killian said while scratching behind his ear "I´m sorry about everything I did, and I´m sorry for not coming with you to find your prince"

"And I´m sorry for slapping you" Ariel said, chewing her bottom lip with her teeth

"No, you are not" Killian said

"No, I´m not" Ariel said, and the both laughed. "And it´s okay, if you had follow me to find my true love, you would never find yours" Ariel said smiling and gesturing to Emma. She could see that they stiffened, but then blushed (god, they were perfect for each other)

"Okay Ariel, let´s find your prince" Emma said while holding Killian´s arm, and then the three walked through the streets of Storybrooke (It looked exactly like she remembered)

In their way they found Belle exiting the library.

"Ariel?"

"Belle!" Ariel and Belle hugged like two old best friends (she could remember when they found Pandora's Box like it was yesterday) "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! How did you get here?" Belle said still hugging her (it looked like she really needed a hug, so…)

"That´s the thing, I don´t know" Ariel said "I woken up here in the beach, but I don´t remember how, I had my tail, Can you help me?" Ariel asked with hope flashing in her eyes

"Of course, everything for an old friend, after all, I enjoy your visits, and you had only visit me twice before"

"Twice?"

"Yeah, the time with the Pandora box and when you couldn´t find Erick and Hook and I helped you"

"No, I only came here once" Ariel said confused. Suddenly they three women saw Hook stiffen.

"Hook? What is it?" Ariel and Belle asked at the same time

"Yeah, Killian, what is it?" Emma asked (wonderful, she already heard that twice that day, and both times to the same person)

"Love, have I ever told you how Zelena cursed my lips?" Hook asked scratching behind his ear (again), when he started to tell the story, the three women was listening to him paying attention patiently. When he was by the part when he went to apologize to 'Ariel' (that witch), Emma interrupted Hook.

"Wait, I still don´t understand how she cursed your lips" Emma said

"If you let me finish, love…" Killian said with a dramatic sigh. "I was just heading there"

"Right, sorry" Emma blushed "continue"

Killian resumed telling his story, and then when the words _I swear on Emma Swan _came from his mouth, Emma was kissing him sweetly (awww, they were very cute together)

"I love you too, Killian" Hook smiled at her words, and then he was kissing her, but they were interrupted by the sound of Belle clearing her throat. All turned to see her.

"Ummm, guys, I´m sorry, but we have an investigation to do" Belle blushed (and she looked like she was REALLY sorry, it looked like there was another member in the Killian and Emma club)

"Aye, sorry Belle" Killian said, scratching behind his ear (AGAIN? He must have the ear red of that many scratching)

"Sorry Belle" Emma said, embarrassed but also smiling "Come on Ariel, let´s find Erick" Emma said while all of them entered the library.

They were searching for hours when they finally found Erick, he was at the same island where Ariel found him, and apparently, Ariel was swimming in the beach while Erick was looking for food when she fell into a portal, but when she landed someone casted a memory spell on her that Regina take it off with her magic, as an apology for the things she did to her, and then she finally said goodbye to all the people in Storybrooke, but after she left, she turned to Killian and Emma, and then she murmured something to Emma and then she left.

"Love, what did she said?"Killian asked Emma with curiosity

"Nothing important" Emma said and Killian was satisfied with her answer, Emma wanted to tell him, but it was too soon, yet.

Ariel wanted to be a bridesmaid in their wedding.

Ariel was definitely happy with them being together.

* * *

**Thoughts?,ideas?, prompts? :D**

P.S: Andria, thank you for giving me that amazing ideas, all of them will have a chapter (or at least I will try)


	6. Regina

_**I´m not exactly in the Regina fandom, but someone suggested and I liked the idea, so here it is, next chapter is a surprise!, oh, and thank you at some of you for reading my fic "Happy endings", I love you guys!**_

_**A/N: **_Again, reviews and prompts are always welcome :)

**reclaimer: **really?

* * *

_**Regina´s POV**_

It was night already, and Regina and Henry were walking home, Emma agreed that Henry should go with her (it must be because of robin´s leave, but she was still grateful), they were talking about their latest mission: Operation Mongoose. Regina was happy that she at least had something to think about (besides robin) when Henry exclaimed.

"Dammit, I think I forgot my book at Granny´s" Henry said still looking inside his backpack, just in case he didn´t saw it.

"It´s okay Henry, where did you leave it?"

"At Granny´s" Henry responded

"Thanks mister, I didn´t think of that" Regina said with sass "I mean in which part of Granny´s"

"Oh, I left it at the counter" Henry responded after he thought about it.

"Well, in that case, what do you think if I go to Granny´s to get the book and you prepare us popcorn for our movie night?"

"Or instead of the movie night we continue our research of the author of the book? " Henry said, lifting his shoulders

"Will you do that?" Regina asked incredulously, and Henry responded nodding his head with a smile in his face (she couldn´t believe that he was growing up so fast, she felt so lucky)" Thank you Henry, I love you"

"I love you too, Mom" Henry said "You need your happy ending, after all"

"Thank you Henry, we will continue our research, but first I have to go for the book"

"OK, oh, and can you ask my other mom if she would like to join us?"

"Of course, now get in the house, it cold here and I don´t want my little boy to get sick, do I?" Regina said before kissing his cheek

"Mom, I´m not a little boy anymore, I´m fourteen, and you know it" Henry said cleaning his cheek (teenagers)

"Yes, I know, now get inside, I will get back soon"

"OK, Mom, don´t forget about Emma"

"I won´t" And she turned on her heel and headed to Granny´s (she didn´t need a car to get there, this was a small town after all)

On her way she saw some people smiling at her and waving their hands at her, everything was perfect, well, almost everything (god, she missed robin)

Then she entered the dinner and saw Henry´s book lying in the counter, she took it and she was ready to leave, when she remembered something, where was Emma?

She looked around and she didn´t found her, so she went to the back of Granny´s (the worst idea she ever had) and there she saw (she wasn´t that surprised) the second generation of idiots making out (so that´s why she was so excited after Regina left) God, it looked like the two of them were going to eat each other, (Well, love sometimes, do that ), she was about to leave when her heel sounded against the hard floor, and they were apart, and they turned to Regina at the same time with the same look in their faces (she didn´t have any doubt that they were perfect to each other)

"Sorry to interrupt this_ intimate _moment Miss Swan" Emma still looked shocked and embarrassed, so the handless wonder answered for her instead.

"It´s okay your majesty" Emma rolled her eyes at that

"You can call me Regina, Hook" Regina said "Oh, I almost forgot why I am here"

"What is it? It´s something wrong? Something happened to Henry?!" Emma asked, suddenly widening her eyes

"Swan, breath" Hook said looking her at the eyes (couldn´t he made it more clear?)

"Thank you" Emma said looking at her boyfriend, and then she turned to Regina "Is it something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing like that, he just wanted to know if you would like to continue our research with us"

"Research?" The pirate inquired lifting one eyebrow and looking at his girlfriend

"I will explain to you later" Emma said looking at him lovingly

"Emma, if you want I can tell Henry that you are _occupied _" Regina said

"Are you sure?"Emma asked bitting her lip.

"Of course, don´t worry about it, then both of us will have company" Regina said sadly

"Alright" Emma seemed to understand

"Love, it´s alright, you can go with your lad and we could see tomorrow, you don´t have to stay with me" Hook said

"No, but it´s Regina´s day with henry,and I want to stay with you, after all of this, you won´t get far from me"

"Never?"

"Ever" She said looking at his lips.

"That´s cheesy" Regina said with a faked disgusted face, it seemed like they forgot that she was there, because when those words left her mouth they jumped and turned to her embarrassed (again) "OK, so I will go and tell Henry that you´re _busy" _Regina said "And if you want, I can get him to school" It didn´t mattered, she even needed Henry to be with her, because if he didn´t, she would feel alone again (but she wasn´t going to tell that to anyone)

"Of course, thanks, Regina" Emma said

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye Regina" both said at the same time. "See ya tomorrow"

Then Regina left, and at the time she was outside, she heard Hook chuckling and Emma laughing; Regina rolled her eyes and was heading to the street, when the bulbs that were outside exploded.

Idiots.

* * *

**Reviews are like cocoa with cinnamon. P.D :I corrected it, guest, you were right, it was a little out of character, but I edited it.**

**Tomorrow I will upload next one!**


	7. Graham

This was requested by an anon, I hope you´ll like it! Thanks for following and favorite this fic, I REALLY aprecciate it!, I´m sorry that this was a little late :0

* * *

_**Graham**_

Even, when she didn´t saw, Graham was always looking for Emma, everyday he was watching her leaving her apartment, always running late (oh, Emma), and then she could go to Granny´s and pick her "usual" (coffee and pancakes with maple syrup, sometimes she ordered cocoa instead of coffee, but when she was stressed, she ordered coffee).She would thank Granny and then leave.

Today her day was normal (for now), she left Granny´s and she ordered the cocoa with cinnamon instead of the coffee (It seemed that she was in a good mood today) and then she went to the sheriff station… and she left the bug there (why did she do that? What was she planning?) Then she realized that she ordered the coffee AND the cocoa, and he knew exactly for who it was… hook.

He wasn´t jealous (of course Emma would move on, he didn´t blame her, he could move on too), after all, he loved her (and he knew she loved him too), but they weren´t true love, he was with her since the first curse was broken, and the curse wasn´t the only thing that was broken that day, Emma was too, he saw how she was hugging her parents, but her walls were still up, no one could ever break her walls down.

Except Hook.

Graham was also there when Emma met Killian, and in the exact moment Hook looked up and saw her, Graham knew that (someday) Hook and Emma would be something (in that moment he didn´t know exactly what, but know, even he knew they were true love, they didn´t need to break a course to see it, the only thing you needed to do was to watch them, you could see their chemistry from miles) and that´s how they get there, from letting each other (well, killian)chained, to cuddling in Emma´s parents couch, from tying on trees and locking each other in a cell, to holding hands and kissing, and from fighting from the other side, to fighting **together **against the other side, Graham might be gone, but he wasn´t stupid, or blind.

He looked again at Emma holding the coffee and the cocoa and heading to a bench by the docks, and (obviously) he saw Hook sitting there reading a magazine and mumbling about the _ridiculous things of this realm,_ but then Hook looked up and saw her girlfriend walking to greet him. Graham could see the joy in his eyes and the _love_.

Hook stopped _reading_ and stood up heading to Emma.

"Morning, Love" Hook said looking at her with a grin.

"Morning, Killian" Emma said, smiling and giving him a peck on his lips (well, it wasn´t _exactly_ a _peck _for the others_,_ but for them it was) Emma was about to close the distance between them when she remembered about her Granny´s order, and she pulled apart and looked down to see if she didn´t drop the cocoa or the coffee.

"What is it Swan, is something wrong?" Hook asked worried, and then his eyes were wider "Did _**I **_do something?" Hook said while looking at his… well, hook, to see if he didn´t hurt her, but then she relaxed a little when he didn´t saw any blood, but Graham still could see that Hook was worried.

"What? No! Nothing like that" Emma said trying to comfort him "I was just checking if I didn´t drop anything" she said, gesturing to the coffee and cocoa on her hands.

"Oh, I´m glad that I didn´t hurt you" Hook said, sighing while he dropped his head on Emma´s shoulder, and Emma smiled.

"You would never do that" Emma said, and then Hook looked up to her "I trust you" She said, looking at his eyes.

"I do as well, my swan" Hook said and then they were kissing, when they were apart, gasping for air, he continued "And, what are those beverages?" Hook asked looking at the drinks on Emma´s hands.

"Well, this is a coffee and this is cocoa" She said lifting both drinks by turns "I guessed you would be here, so I wanted to bring you something from Granny´s, but I just couldn´t decide which one" Emma said lifting her shoulders "But I think we could share both" she said, biting her bottom lip "Killian Jones, would you like to have lunch with me?" (God, Emma changed a lot since the course was broken), graham was still looking at his favorite couple.

"If the lady insists…" Hook said with a little nod, and then he carried both beverages and putting them in the bench, (Graham couldn´t deny that Hook was a real gentleman)

"So," Emma said a little blushed, but then looking at the drinks "what do you prefer?" she asked looking at her boyfriend

"Actually, I only tasted the coffee, once" Killian responded with a shrug

"WHAT?" Emma almost screamed "YOU HAVEN´T TASTED COCOA BEFORE?" Hook shook his head "How haven´t I noticed before?"

"Well, maybe you were distracted by something, dashing perhaps?" Hook said tilting his head and licking his lips (this man had a big ego) and Emma blushed again

"Anyway" Emma said trying to avoid the subject "You have to drink this" Emma said giving Hook the drink

"Why?" Hook asked looking at the beverage (Graham was waiting for a 'because it´s delicious')

"Because it´s delicious" Emma said (there was it) "and all my family drink this, so if you want to be an official charming, you have to try it"

Graham wasn´t expecting that, and neither killian

"Part of your family?" Killian asked Emma with awe in his eyes

"Of course, well, I mean, you are already part of it, but I was just saying-"Emma couldn´t finish what she was saying because suddenly Hook smashed his lips with hers (they kissed a lot, but each kiss was unique, Graham could see)

"I love you, Swan" Hook said when they were apart and brushing their noses.

"I love you too, Killian" Emma said smiling (and Graham could_ swear _he saw tears)

Then the couple resumed their _"lunch" _and Hook finally tasted the cocoa (with cinnamon, of course) and his eyes light up at the taste of the delicious flavor, and then they shared their drinks (sort of, Hook almost drank all the cocoa, but Emma told him that she also wanted to drink it too)

And then they left happily.

Graham was glad that Emma found her happy ending

* * *

**Remember that reviews are constructive :D aaaaand sweet, who do you want to be next?**


	8. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff

_Sorry that this was late, but I had a lot of different ideas about this chapter, and I couldn´t decide, I´m sorry if this chapter has mistakes (again, english isn´t my first language) but I wanted to publish it as quickly as possible, I will edit it later, I promise ;), again, THANK YOU FOR YOUR FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES, AND YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, (I can tell that some of you liked Graham´s chapter) I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

* * *

_Elsa_

When Elsa came to Storybrooke, the only thing she had in mind was finding her sister and going back to Arendelle, that´s it, nothing else, no snow monsters or ice walls, she didn´t mean to do all of that, but somehow, she was happy that she did, because if she wouldn´t, she probably would never met the friends she had now, especially Emma and Hook; they were her best friends (besides Anna and Kristoff, of course) and that is was why she was confused that Killian didn´t come with them to say goodbye, something was wrong, and she could see it in Emma´s eyes, what was it?, he acted a little weird lately (well, she only met him for a couple of days, but it doesn´t matter), he looked distant and cold, like she didn´t…

…have a heart.

The bad thing is that when she realized that, she was already inside the portal.

Then the three landed on the living room of Arendelle´s palace, it was too late.

"Oh, no" Elsa whispered (what could she do?)

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked, always worried about her (sometimes it looked like she was the older sister)

"Yes, Anna, I´m alright, it´s just…" Elsa was sad again when she remembered what was happening.

"Just what?" Kristoff asked, holding Anna´s hand

"We need to get back to Storybrooke" Elsa said looking up "NOW"

"Why?" Both asked

"Killian is in trouble"

"Who´s killian?" Both asked "Cool, twice in a row" Anna said happily and giving a high five to Kristoff "Seriously, Who´s Killian?"

"Hook" when she saw the confused expressions of her sister an future brother in-law, she sighed "the pirate, the one who wears a hook instead of a hand, Emma´s true love, the fearsome Captain Hook, the-"

"Woah, woah, Elsa, we understood" Kristoff said

"Yeah, Elsa, we under-wait, Emma´s true love?" Anna said lifting an eyebrow, smiling.

"Yes, well I think so" Elsa said blushing, but then she was serious again "but that´s not the point, we need to-"

"Yeah, we understood, but why do you think Hook is Emma´s true love? " Kristoff asked interrupting Elsa

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed giving his fiancé a slap in the chest "But, yeah; why do you think that?"Anna said, with curious eyes.

"Didn´t you saw them?! They are… they are like… I don´t know, it´s clearly love, you saw them kissing when the curse was coming"

"Yeah, I remember that" Anna said remembering the moment "They were both crying and they kissed like their lives depended on it"

"And you felt something?" Elsa asked

"Something like what?" Anna asked confused

"Something like… magic?

"Actually… I did, I thought that it was the joy of us being together but I knew it wasn´t that, it was clearly magic, light magic, loving and warm" Anna turned to her fiancé, and he was crying.

"Kristoff, are you crying?" Anna asked with a wide smile

"I am not" Kristoff said while he was covering his face with his arm (those were tears, indeed) "Well, maybe a little" he said, and Anna giggled "It´s just that they are so cute together"

"Yeah, I know" Anna said smiling and still looking at her fiancé.

"That´s why we need to get back to Storybrooke" Elsa said frustrated and with anxiety.

"OK, OK, and how do you plan we do that?" Anna asked

"I don´t know" Elsa sighed.

"Wait, maybe we don´t need to get there to know if they´re fine" Kristoff said (apparently having an idea)

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

"I mean, we have magic here, don´t we?"

"Yeah, but we don´t have enough to open a portal" Anna said sadly

"I know, but I guess we can make a little spell, like enchanting a mirror or watching through a lake, or a table or something"

"Great idea Kristoff! And I think we have exactly what we need" Anna said, and then she left the room, and she returned minutes later with a tray.

"A tray?" Kristoff asked curiously

"Yes! We can use it to see watch over them, it isn´t too big or too small," Anna said lifting his shoulders.

"OK, it doesn´t matter what we use, we need to do that spell now" Elsa said desperately

"And how do we do that?" Anna asked to her sister, and she earned a look from her "Oh, right, the rock trolls"

"Well, then we should go" Kristoff said leading the ladies outside the palace.

The journey wasn´t very long, actually, it was quite fun, they were making jokes and telling stories while they were walking, and Elsa saw that Anna was smiling widely at the tales that Kristoff was telling (Kristoff was perfect for Anna) Elsa smiled at her sister, and they kept walking.

They passed by oaken´s store, and they bought some things, like scarves, boots and sweaters (but Elsa didn´t need them) and they had to tell Oaken three times that they didn´t want to try the sauna.

They finally got to the rock trolls.

"Grand Pabbie?" the three friends asked, and then he appeared.

"Excellent, boys, you're back, thank you for breaking the curse, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, Grand Pabbie, we need you to help us with something" Elsa said and she motioned to Anna to give him the tray

"And what must that be?"

"Can you please put a spell on this so we can see to another land through it?"

"And why would you want that kind of spell?"

"A friend is in danger, or at least I suspect he is, so we need to check if he´s fine"

"I will do it Elsa" Grand Pabbie said and he moved his hand over the tray, there was a purple glow "Here you go" He said and the he gave the object to Elsa

"Thank you! How can I pay you for it?" Elsa said, holding the tray against her chest

"You don´t have to, we are family, after all"

"Thank you" Elsa repeated

"You are welcome" and then he turned again into a rock

"Elsa! Do you know what it means?!" Anna exclaimed happily and excited.

"What?" Elsa and Kristoff asked at the same time

"You can see your friends again, and if grand Pabbie could do this simply, then we could create a portal to Storybrooke, but it would take weeks or even a month to be done"

"It doesn´t matter, Anna, the good thing is that we can find out if they are okay" Elsa said smiling hopefully

"OK, then, let's go back to the castle" Anna said and the three of them started to run through the forest to get there the fastest possibly.

When they were by the entrance, Elsa almost broke the door when she entered (she was anxious and worried, VERY WORRIED)

They finally made it to the living room and they placed the tray on the table, but nothing happened.

"Maybe we need to think about Storybrooke" Kristoff suggested, and Elsa and Anna nodded, so they closed their eyes and started to think about Storybrooke "Easy enough", she imagined the docks, the forest, Granny´s dinner, the sheriff station, the beach where they found Anna and the clock tower) with the thought of the clock tower, an image appeared on the tray, it wasn´t clear at first, but then Elsa saw it: there was Mr. Gold and… Hook (what was he doing there with him?) and there was a hat (Anna already told her that it was a hat when the when they were at Oaken´s), and when they saw the hat, Elsa heard Anna holding her breath. Mr. Gold had in one hand a dagger (it was the dagger that Belle used when Elsa, Emma and Hook asked if Mr. Gold knew Anna) and in the other hand he was holding…

…a heart.

Killian´s heart.

She was right, he didn´t have a heart.

But it was too late, she couldn´t do anything, just watch her friend being in danger, again.

She could saw that Kristoff and Anna were thinking the same thing, so they continued watching with pain, Elsa wanted to go running to save him, but she couldn´t, she felt helpless, but she still had hope, she believed that Hook was Emma´s true love, and not only her true love, he was Emma´s soulmate, and she knew that destiny would be on their side, he was going to be alright.

_They saw how Mr. Gold waved the dagger above the hat and the magic from it was free and on the ceiling of the clock tower, and Elsa could see that Killian was scared, just like when the ice spikes where above him; she was scared too._

_But then they heard the elevator of the clock tower, and they saw Emma and Mary Margaret appearing from it, Elsa sighed with relief, and also Anna and Kristoff… and Killian._

"_Gold! Stop!" Emma called loudly and the dark one in question looked down and saw the savior._

"Woah" Anna and Kristoff said at the same time and they gave each other a silent high five while they continued looking at the scene.

_Elsa couldn´t hear what Gold was saying, but they could see that Emma was about to let free her magic._

"Come on, Emma, you can do it" Elsa murmured

_But then Gold froze Emma and Mary Margaret, and Elsa could see the fear in hook´s eyes._

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Elsa screamed, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Elsa, we can´t" Kristoff said

"He will be alright, have faith" Anna said, trying to calm her sister.

"How can I? One of my best friends is about to have his heart crushed!" Elsa screamed

"Elsa,you had faith when you were looking fo me, and he will live, I also think that he´s Emma´s true love, and not only that, I know he´s Emma's soulmate"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I´m sure" Elsa sighed.

"Fine" and they continued looking at the tray. _Gold was about to crush it and Elsa feared the worst, but then…_

…_He didn´t succeed._ (What happened?)

"_Why can´t I...?" Gold murmured confused_

"_Because I commanded you not to" Gold turned and saw Belle holding the dagger._

"BELLE!" Anna and Elsa exclaimed happily

"We have to thank her if we get back" Anna murmured, and her fiancé and her sister nodded.

"_Drop the heart" Belle said and Rumple did as she said_

"_Now release everyone" _

All of them sighed.

_Belle and Rumplestiltskin were surrounded by a cloud of smoke, and they disappeared._

"Woah, what happened?" Anna asked concerned and confused.

"I´m sure she can handle it, she has the dagger, after all" Kristoff said, calming her fiancé, and she nodded.

_Then they saw Emma running (almost flying) until she was hugging her pirate boyfriend and started sobbing, murmuring "idiot" several times until she calmed down and they and Mary Margaret left the building and walked down main street and they separated; Killian and Emma went to the back of Granny´s dinner._

(Elsa turned and saw that Kristoff and Anna were also paying attention)

"So, you are also in the Killian and Emma fanclub?" Elsa asked with a smile. Kristoff and Anna exchanged looks and they laughed.

"Definitely! We even got them a better name!" Anna said laughing.

"You did? What is it?" Elsa asked with curiosity

"Captain Swan!" Anna said happily "You get it? Because they are **Captain **Hook and Emma **Swan, **we should share with everyone when we get back to Storybrooke"

"Yeah, perhaps" Elsa murmured and they continued to look at the couple

"_Just be gent-oomph" Killian let out a breath when Emma pushed her boyfriend´s heart back to his chest._

"_Sorry, I just thought if I did it quickly, it could be like ripping off a-"Emma couldn´t finish because Killian crushed his lips into hers passionately _(Emma smiled) _and they continued kissing; then they separated and bumped their noses._

"_I told you, Swan, I´m a survivor" Killian mumbled and Emma looked from his lips to his eyes and smiled._

_The image banished._

"They are so cute together, well, I´m not saying that they are not cute when they are separated, I mean, they are also cute when they are alone, well, they are more adorable together because they are true love and all, I´m not say-"

"Anna, calm down, we understood" Elsa said trying to calm down her sister "I agreed, I think they are cute too" Elsa smiled and turned to look at her sister and brother in-law "so, I think we have a wedding to plan" the three smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The wedding was like a fairy tale (and Elsa planned most of it, with the opinions of the couple, of course) and they left for their honeymoon for a month, while they were enjoying their honeymoon, Elsa was working with the rock trolls to find a way to open a portal, just one day before Kristoff and Anna returned, they succeeded. And the three crossed it.

When they landed in Storybrooke, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff headed to the sheriff station to give Emma a surprise (they didn´t tell anyone about the portal) but they entered and the sheriff station was empty.

So they headed to Emma´s parents´ loft, they knocked and the door revealed Mary Margaret.

"Good Mor- Elsa? What are you doing here? Where did you guys get here?" Mary Margaret continued asking when she saw Anna and Kristoff.

"We just got here" Kristoff responded kindly.

"I´m sorry for being rude, but is Emma here?" Elsa asked, shyly

"You´re not being rude, Elsa, and she is not here" Mary Margaret responded "She is at Granny´s"

"Granny´s?" Snow white nodded "But why is she there?" Elsa looked at everyone and saw that they were looking at her embarrassed "What?"

"She is there because Hook is there" Anna finally responded "God, I love those two" Mary Margaret lifted an eyebrow "It doesn´t mean that I love them, I love their relationship, I don´t spy or stalk them either, I just love seeing them, wait, what? I´m not a pervert, I just think they are cute, and I´m happy about them, well, it´s not like I… sorry" Anna said blushing and looking at the floor.

"It´s okay Anna, I love seeing them too" Mary Margaret smiled and trying to calm Elsa´s sister.

"You do?" Anna asked curious; Elsa and Kristoff were impressed.

"Yes, I do" Mary Margaret said, and then Neal started crying "I´m so sorry, but I have to go, good luck with finding Emma"

"Thank you!" The three of them said before Mary Margaret closed the door

"Let´s find the savior and the pirate!" Anna exclaimed happily and started sunning downstairs, Elsa and Kristoff following her.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to run with her heels, and trying to not trip on her blue dress.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna was running while she was holding Elsa´s hand and Kristoff´s arm "Were almost there!"

They entered Granny´s diner and Anna and Kristoff screamed:

"WE´RE BACK!" Elsa giggled, and then she started to look for Emma and Killian, but she didn´t find them (were where they?)

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some laughing from the stairs of the inn.

She found them.

She lifted her head to the living room of the inn and she looked at them.

And she saw the cutest thing ever.

Emma was buttoning her boyfriend´s coat and helping him putting on his brace; Hook was brushing Emma´s hair and looking at her at her with love and awe.

Elsa, trying to not interrupt the romantic moment, slowly walked away from them and headed to the booth where Anna and Kristoff were, there were a lot of people gathered around them and listening to them talking about something, she couldn´t hear what it was, but then she heard some words, and she knew _exactly _what they were talking about.

Captain Swan

They had quite the fanclub.

* * *

**What do you think? who would you want to be next? ,by the way, I added all of your ideas to my list (yeah, that´s right, I have a list) have a good day!**


	9. Belle

Sorry for taking so long, I was a little distracted by doctor who, and valentine´s day, and you know, besides, I didn´t know which character to choose, but know I´m back in track, I´ll keep going, I have a lot of ideas!.

Still, if you have an idea for another character, let me know and I´ll see if I can do it.

I don´t own ouat or ouat characters (yet)

Is it march yet?!

* * *

Belle´s POV

Belle was sitting in a chair in the library, reading a book. I t was the only thing that was holding her together after she banished Rumple, well, her books weren´t the only ones that were with her, supporting her.

She also had Hook.

Every day, he was visiting her at the library, almost every time he stayed and helped her to accommodate the books on the shelves, the times he didn´t stay, it was because there was an emergency at the sheriff station (he was already part of Emma´s family, why don´t be part of the sheriff station too?) and other times, Henry was with him and they played chess (Henry was very good at playing chess) or another board game, and other times Emma entered to the library looking for her boyfriend to try new meals, or at least new for him (those two were adorable)

Belle continued reading her book, when she heard the door of the library, opening; she lifted her head and saw Killian holding a couple of books (he also loved reading)

"Morning, Belle, how are you today?" Killian said heading to the table where she was.

"Good, Hook, thanks" Belle said kindly "How was your morning?"

"Also good, thanks for asking" Hook said

"And… where´s Emma?" Belle asked

"She´s at the sheriff station, apparently there was some lads doing the gratify thing…" (Gratify? Oh…)

"Graffiti" Belle corrected with a smile

"Oh, right, thanks lass" Killian grinned

"You´re welcome" Belle almost giggled

"So, what job do you have for me today?"

"Hook, you know that I don´t have a** job **for you, you don´t have to help me here, I can take care of myself"

"Aye, I know you can take care of yourself, love, and I know I don´t have to help you, I want to, I don´t feel obligated, I´ll do it gladly"

"Thank you, Hook"

"You´re welcome, lass, so, what can I do to help?"

"Ummm… well, there are some books that people just returned, and I have to accommodate them on the shelves, you can help me with that, if you want"

"Gladly" Killian smiled and Belle stood up to get a couple of books and giving them to hook, then she lifted some for her to accommodate.

"Emma is lucky to have you" Belle said before disappearing behind the shelves (she could see his lovestruck face before she left)

They were almost a hour an hour accommodating the books (killian also told her about some of his adventures in neverland, and she told him some of her adventures in the enchanted forest) when they heard the door of the library opening, they turned their heads and saw Emma Swan standing by the entrance, with three (?) cups and a bag of granny´s.

"Hi" Emma smiled at them "good morning"

"Morning, Swan" Killian greeted

"Hello, Emma" Belle said at the same time as killian "How was your day?" Belle asked before Killian had the chance to even open his mouth.

"Good, thanks for asking, and how was yours?" She asked motioning to them.

"Well, I was helping lady belle to accommodate some of her books on the shelves" Killian responded shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought you were afraid of shelves" Emma said lifting the corners of her lips.

"Swan, you said you wouldn´t share my fears to other people" Killian (almost) pouted. (What? The fearsome captain was scared… of shelves?)

"Why are you scared? They don´t bite" Belle giggled and Emma gave her a high five, and Hook throw them a look, and Emma started laughing.

"We are just kidding, killian, chills" Belle said; Emma ad Killian shared a look and started laughing "What?"

"Nothing, we just remembered something" Emma said when she calmed down

"OK… so, pirate, care to share the reason of your fear?" Belle asked entertained, but then realization hit her "is it because I threw you one when I was trying to escape from you?" Killian wided his eyes (yes, that was it), Emma saw it too and she smiled widely.

"No way" Emma laughed "She threw you a bookshelf? Please tell me you have pictures" Emma said to belle, and both started laughing.

"Don´t worry hook, and I don´t have any pictures, you´re safe" Belle said, but then she whispered "for now"

"Oi! I heard that!" Killian exclaimed

"OK, anyway, I brought you coffee" Emma gave one to her boyfriend, and he kissed her cheek, she blushed "And brought you one too, belle" She gave one to belle (she wasn´t expecting that)

"Thank you, Emma" Belle smiled

"You´re welcome belle, how are you doing?"

"Good, sometimes I miss rumple, but I know that he needed to leave for the good of the town and for me, I know I did the right thing" Belle said smiled sadly "Besides, I got some help from Ruby and your boyfriend" Belle smiled to Killian

"I´m glad that you´re going good" Emma said and she hugged Belle; they separated and Emma smiled and grabbed killian´s hand "Can I help with the books?"

"Of course" Belle said, and she gave her a small pile, and another to hook

Belle was accommodating her books while she was looking at her friends, talking about silly things and stealing kisses, like there were just happiness and nothing else, all of them knew that problems would return to Storybrooke, but until that…

…they were going to enjoy the quiet moments.

They were perfect for each other.

* * *

Ideas, thoughts, suggestions, you hated it, you loved it, I learned from a lovely friend that reviews are constructive :)

By the way, HAPPY VALENTINE´S DAY! I hope you´re having a great time and eating candies (I love candies)


	10. the seven dwarves

_What do you think about the promo, I loved the Captain Swan scenes (of course) and also loved captain book :),oh, bu the way, I´m sorry this took so long, but my laptop´s screen roke and I had to take it to a store to repair it, sorry!_

_chapter #10 Yayyyy!_

_Are y´all excited? ´cause I am (just saying)_

_Like always, if you have ideas, you know where to ask (the magic box under the fic) _

_I hope you´ll like it_

* * *

_Leroy´s POV (and the rest of the dwarves)_

Leroy was having his 6th shot of whiskey at the Rabbit Hole, he was accompanied by his mates (of course), also taking shots and playing pool; they were celebrating the defeat of Rumplestiltskin and the queens of the shadow- the evil- the black? (He was faaaar to drunk to remember the name of the villains) when he saw the fearsome captain entering to the bar (he didn´t frequent the place as before, so it was kind of weird) Leroy wondered what he was doing here, so he watched him as he headed to the counter of the bar and stood looking at something (or maybe someone) Leroy looked where Hook was looking, and was impressed to see the savior almost sleep with her head on the counter, mumbling things about princesses, pirates , liquor and sleep (Being there sister, well, except for the pirates and princesses) She was drinking shots with the Ruby, Regina and Snow, but they weren´t around anymore, Snow left a little earlier than went the pirate entered (Apparently she called Killian to pick up the drunk savior)

The pirate approached his girlfriend and lightly shook her shoulder; Leroy was very close, so he could hear the entire "conversation"

"What is it? Can´t you see that someone is trying to sleep? Where are your modals?" Emma mumbled against the counter after her boyfriend shook her shoulder, still not lifting her head.

"Sorry, love" Hook chuckled "Where are my manners? I just thought that you may want to have some rest in a more comfortable place, a bed maybe?" He gestured to her sleeping position, obviously uncomfortable, and with that the princess looked up

"Killiaaaaaaaaaan, much time not seeing!" (She was **clearly **drunk) "What brings you here?"

"Emma, love, we met for breakfast this morning, and I´m here to help you"

"With what?"

"Well, as I can see, I can say that you´re quiet intoxicated, lass"

"I´m not drunk! I´m barely tipsy!" Emma pouted (yep, she was drunk); after saying that, she (tried) stood up, and she was about to fall, luckily Hook catch her before she touched the ground "My hero" Emma "murmured" (you have to be more quiet, sister) and gave him a peck on his lips (please guys, get a room); Killian grinned and accommodate one arm behind her back and another under her legs, carrying her bridal style.

When the pirate carried her, she let out a _woomph, _and started… giggling? (That was new)

"Come on love let´s go home" her boyfriend said to her as she carried her, but she grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket and kissed him again (Leroy wasn´t sure why he was still looking at them, but he continued)

"You are not going anyway" She murmured again his lips as she continued kissing him (and putting her hands on his chest in a very suggestive way, just saying); that was until he separated, and she pouted again.

"Sorry love, but it´s bad form, and you will regret it in the morning if we continue with… that" Hook murmured quite discretely; sadly, her girlfriend didn´t.

"I´M NOT DRUNK AND I WOULD NEVER REGRET HAVING SEX WITH YOU, I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU, YOU´RE DAMN HOT!" Emma exclaimed (very loudly), earning a surprised look from every person in the bar, making the pirate widen his eyes (Emma was still looking at her pirate, clearly not paying attention)

"Love, I think it´s time to go home"

"Fine, Let´s go" Emma pouted and buried her head in the pirate´s shoulder "Sometimes I hate you are a gentleman" She murmured against his neck

"Aye, me too" Killian chuckled and carried her outside the bar.

"He´s a keeper, sister" Leroy murmured and returned to finish his drink.

.

.

.

Leroy was having breakfast with his mates at the counter of Granny´s when he heard the doorbell, and saw Emma Swan entering the dinner (if you wanted to see the definition of hangover, you just needed to look at her)

"Morning, sister!" Leroy exclaimed, and Emma grabbed her ears with her hands.

"Not so loud, please" Emma murmured and Leroy nodded. She headed to an empty booth in a corner of the diner.

Just five minutes after, Henry entered the dinner with his backpack and a happy and excited face (that kid deserved the title of the one with the heart of the truest believer; he helped Grumpy to be less grumpy than before)

"Morning Leroy!" Henry greeted "Have you seen my mom?"

"Yes, Henry, she just entered the diner" Leroy motioned to the booth where Henry´s mother was; Henry thanked and headed to where his mother was.

"Woah, Mom, you look awful" Henry said after he saw her.

"Good morning to you too" Emma said turning to look at her son, she looked stressed and tired.

"Sorry"

"It´s okay, kid" Emma said, standing and hugging her son.

When both sat in the booth to order, Leroy continued eating; after a while Henry went to school, after saying goodbye to his mother, of course, and Leroy thought about what Elsa´s sister said about the new fanclub they were doing "She said there was a lot of fans of them" he thought.

He was still thinking, when he saw the pirate entering Granny´s from the back side, and heading to his girlfriend´s booth (obviously)

"Hello, love" Killian greeted, sitting at Emma´s side with a grin.

"Loud" Emma murmured, hiding her head in his shoulder like the previous night, like Leroy remembered "and so does Hook, apparently" Leroy thought, when he saw the pirate laugh at the memory.

"Watch the mocking" the savior murmured, making her boyfriend laugh harder "Seriously, what are you laughing at?" Emma asked confused, but still smiling.

"Nothing, love, just thinking" Killian responded giving her a smile.

"About…?" Emma asked, but when her boyfriend didn´t answer, realization hit her "No… please tell me you didn´t picked me up at the bar" She earned a smirk from the pirate "Hell no…" She said, laying her head on the table.

"I can tell that you have arnesia" Killian said simply and Emma lifted her head confused.

"Oh, you mean _amnesia_, and, no, I don´t have it, it´s just a stupid hangover"

"Hangover? Care to share, love?"

"Hangover is what happens the day after you drunk, and you feel like shit" Emma said laying her head now on his shoulder, and closing her eyes.

"Oh, that" Killian murmured "What can I do to help?"

"Just lay here and keep quiet" Emma sighed against his neck

"Actually, love, I know quite the cure for your condition"

"You do?"

"Aye, like I said, Emma, I am familiarized with the "hangover" term, after all the times that I got it, and the other times my crew passed for it, I found the cure"

"What did you do? Is it a potion, a spell? I have to sell a goat to get it? Because if that´s the case, I pass" Emma grinned

"No, love, I created it?"

"You did? Woah" Emma lifted her head and placed her hand over heart with mocked impression

"Watch the mocking, Swan"

"Are you stealing my words, captain? Chills" Emma quoted him and both laughed "Come on, let´s go to the loft and then you can show me your _magical _cure" She added before grabbing his hand, standing up and leading him to the door

Before they could get to the door, Leroy grabbed Killian´s bad shoulder and told him "Can I have a little chat with you, _mate_?" and Killian looked at Emma with fear (great), making her giggle.

"It´s okay, I´ll just turn on the car" Emma let go of his hand and gave him peck; then she turned to look at the dwarves "don´t hurt my pirate, well at least not the face" She teased

"I don´t make promises, sister" Leroy said, taking a gulp of beer.

"See ya" Emma said to them, and then he leaned to whisper something to the pirate´s ear that Leroy couldn´t hear; she exited Granny´s and headed to her bug.

Leory turned to look at the pirate, with challenge "OK, buddy, I think it´s timefor us to have a little chat with you"

Killian closed his eyes, fearing the worst, until the dwarves said at the same time:

"Take care of her" Killian slowly opened his eyes and saw the soft and caring looks on their eyes.

"She´s very special" Sneezy said, continued by a loud sneeze (obviously)

"And loving"

"...and caring" another dwarve said and the rest agreed, and Leroy spoke.

"That´s exactly why we need you to be there for her, we know she can take care of herself..." they nodded "... but that doesn´t mean that she she has to get through everything alone" he added

"I know, mate, thank you" Hook said to them "I think it´s... good to have a family that cares about you, and I´m sure Emma thinks that as well"

"Good, but remember that if you break her heart, we will make you pay" Doc said, all of them agreeing again, but this time Killain just grinned

"I would never do that, mates" Killian said "now, if you excuse me, I have to meet with my girlfriend" he smiled at the sound of the word

"Of course" Leroy said

"Good luck!" Happy cheered and all laughed

"Night, mates" Killain said before leaving

"Night, Captain" All of the dwarves waved

The Captain Swan fanclub had 7 more members (Anna said they had free t-shirts)

* * *

**thoooooouugghtssss?(or ideas, maybe?)**


	11. Zelena

GUESS WHO´S BACK!

Actually, this chapter was going to be about Marian, but, well, you know...

A/N: This take place at the reunion of cs after the road trip

* * *

Emma got out of the car as she saw her family in town, and ran towards Henry, who was standing in front of everyone. She hugged him tightly (she may have heard him something like ´Mom I can´t breathe´ but she didn´t care) until they separated and he went to hug Regina.

Emma looked up and saw the another person she was extremely anxious to see.

Killian (God she missed him)

She practically tackled him with the force of her hug.

"Hello, Swan" Killian murmured against Emma´s neck.

"Hi, Hook" Emma replied with a smirk.

"Gods, love, I missed you" Killian said before lifting his head to look at her eyes

"I missed you too" Emma responded, but before they could lean for a kiss-

"Aww, how adorable" Zelena said after Robin got her out of the car, "sorry I have to interrupt this, but I just wanted to tell you that I´m sorry for everything I have done"

"You are?" Killian asked with disbelief

"Yes, I am" Zelena said "I will escape though"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Regina asked

"Like this" Zelena said before she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"dammit" Emma murmured still holding Killian´s jacket "Not again" she sighed

…

_A few days later…_

A couple of minutes after the savior and the pirate left Granny´s, everyone´s breakfast was interrupted by a cloud of green smoke appearing at the middle of the dinner.

(Obviously) It was Zelena.

"Good Morning, how are you doing, dears?" Zelena `greeted´

"I could ask the same thing to you, Zelena" Regina said as she stood up from her seat next to Robin and Roland

"What´s wrong, sis? Are you saying you didn´t believe what I said about being sorry?"

"Why should I?" Regina asked with disbelief

"First answer me something"

"What?"

"Where are the savior and her pirate boyfriend?"

"They just went outside, why?" David answered

"why, because I heard about your little fanclub" Zelena answered with a proud smirk

"Which fanclub?" Mary Margaret asked

"Oh come on Snow, you can´t pretend that you-"Zelena trailed off as she thought about something "unless they didn´t tell you"

"What?" Snow turned to look at her husband "David, what is she talking about?"

"Snow, Anna created a club called the Captain Swan stan" Charming said

"Why didn´t you tell me?" Snow was confused. "And… what´s that?"

"I was going to tell you later, Henry just told me the minute Emma and Killian left the dinner" David explained.

"It´s like a fanclub, snow, we have t-shirts, and reunions " Leroy said (or _screamed) _from the corner where he was having breakfast.

"And why is it called Captain Swan?"

"Because, oh, wait, I have the note Anna gave me before they left" Henry struggled to find the paper in his backpack "Here it is, it says..." Henry cleared his throat before he started to read "_It´s called Captain Swan because Killian Jones is __**Captain**__ Hook and Emma´s last name is __**Swan**__"_

"Seriously?"Zelena said "the ice queen´s sister left you a note to only read _that?_

"She told me that I needed to say it right" Henry replied

"It´s okay, Henry" Regina stated before she turned to look at her sister "And why do you care about this fanclub?"

"Why, sister I want to join" Zelena smirked

"WHAT?!" All of the people in the dinner were shocked "WHY?"

"Because, I don´t know if you know about this, but when the lovebirds..." Ruby snorted at that and Granny gave her a glare "… Where traveling in time I was with them, invisible of course, and I had to watch how those two fell in love, and I always wanted them together to be honest, Actually, I helped a little"

"How?" Granny asked with curiosity

"I´m baffled, I thought you guys remembered I was the one who cursed the pirate´s lips"

"Yeah, we remember, what about it?" David inquired

"Really, prince? Didn´t you saw the clues? How do you think she lost her magic?" Zelena lifted an eyebrow.

"Wait- you made them kiss?" Ruby asked amazed

"Indeed"

"How did you do it, exactly?" Regina asked

"I drown him" Zelena lifted her shoulders

"And how did the savior save him?" Whale asked, who was sitting in the counter next to Red (god, the entire town was in love with them)

"Actually, dear, that´s the best part of the story" Zelena got everyone´s attention "She thought she saved him with the strange method you call CPR, but actually, it was true love´s kiss"

"TRUE LOVE´S KISS?" All the dinner freaked out.

"Yes, and that´s why I am asking you if I can join to your little club"

"You understand we have to lock you in a cell because of everything you have done, right?" Regina asked

"REGINA!" all of them exclaimed

"For how long?" Zelena asked

"I will decide that" Regina stated

"Can I still have my t-shirt?"  
"We are about to put you in jail and the only thing you care about is a t-shirt?"

"Hey, you have your love, I have mine" Zelena smirked


	12. lily

Why, hello, fancy seeing you here :)

Again, if you have any ideas for the next chapters, please tell me!

disclaimer: I don´t own ouat, not even in my craziest dreams.

**Raise your hand if you want to join the fanclub!**

* * *

Lily entered the diner with a sigh. Since she turned into a dragon, most of the town was scared of her, and she didn´t blame them at all, she was a monster, even her best friend was afraid and tried to kill her, but since Lily tried to kill her parents, now they were even.

After a couple of days, Lily got to know about Emma´s family more and more, But what intrigued her the most, was the pirate.

_How in hell did she catch him?, the dude was smoking hot, where could she get one of those? _

At first, Lily thought the pirate was with Emma because she was the savior, it was the obvious answer, but then she started to look at them more often, and she knew that wasn´t the reason, he was clearly in love with her.

Eventually, she noticed she wasn´t the only one who looked at them sometimes.

Sometimes she could catch the Granny´s waitress looking at the lovebirds (that´s how she told lily she called them) other times the dwarfs, the librarian, or even the even the evil queen.

And the worst part is that the couple never noticed, at all.

They were to busy looking at each other, talking, or even kissing to know most of the town was looking at them. They even had their Captain Swan fanclub.

And that´s why she was there.

She heard about the club the day the ice queen´s initiated it, at first, she rolled her eyes and exited the diner, but after a few days, she thought about what she could feel when she looked at them.

There were love between them, of course, but when you looked at them, you could feel their love as well, not entirely, obviously, but a part of it.

One time, he was walking by the beach, when she saw them sitting at the docks and looking at the horizon.

Emma was leaning on Killian´s chest and he was hugging her from behind, when she turned and they kissed Lily wided her eyes and turned to Granny´s bed and breakfast.

_**At the moment…**_

Lily entered the dinner with a sigh, he looked around until her gaze landed on the two lovebirds sitting on their usual booth.

The were sitting on the same idea and their feet on the other. They were chatting animatedly, plates empty, and holding hands.

Suddenly, Emma turned to look at Lily before she leaned next to Killian´s ear to tell him something.

He nodded and let go of her hand.

_Emma, please don´t stand up, please don´t stand up, the town will get mad at me if I separate you, and I will be a little mad with myself too, please don´t stand up._

"Lily! How are ya doin´?" Emma asked as she got closer to her friend.

"Good, how is your week going?"

"Good, things a little weird, tho, yesterday Hook and I entered the dinner and saw some people holding Zelena as she screamed she wanted her t-shirt, I gotta found out what the hell happened" Lily snorted.

"Well, as far a know, strange things always happen in this town"

"I guess you´re right, to be honest, I never imagined living in a town full of fairy tale characters, I´m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" Emma wided her eyes dramatically.

"And you´re dating Captain Hook" Lily added and they turned to look at him; he were chatting with Granny of the bloody technology of this realm and how he still didn´t got the Marty Mcsomething reference, Emma and Lily laughed.

"Yeah, I do" Emma sighed

"I bet you never imagined Captain Hook looking like that" Lily pointed with her head at Killian.

"Good thing he doesn´t look as I imagined" they laughed again

"I know, right?" Lily laughed.

They were interrupted by David´s voice calling out her name.

"What is it, dad?"

"I need you and Killian at the station" David answered

"Why? What happened?" Emma asked concerned.

"I will tell you on the way" Emma nodded and turned to look at Killian "Killian! David needs us at the station"

"Coming, love!" Killian apologized to Granny before he walked towards Emma.

"I´m sorry Lily, but we have to go"

"It´s okay Emma, I´ll see you later, guys"

"Of course"

"Goodbye Hook"

"Have a good morning, lass" Killian said before the three exited Granny´s.

Lily smiled until she heard them leaving, she turned and looked at Anna, who was having breakfast with Kristoff.

She walked towards her "Hey, do you have another space for your fanclub?" Anna smiled.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**btw: I might publish another one tomorrow, and prepare for the fluff (or angst... who knows?)**


	13. Milah, neal and someone else

I´m so sorry! I know I said tomorrow like a million of years ago, but I had a lot of homework and exams and uuuuugggghhh, but now I have no homework and I´m free! Oh, and Polkie2, andria, RedDevil11 and whomever suggested it, I´m working on the August one!

Oh.. and one little thing, I´m not a Neal fan so... I don´t know how this might get.

I don´t own nothing!

* * *

"_Where are we going?" Emma giggled blindfolded with a scarf as Killian guided her to who knows where._ Milah watched as the young (or not so young) couple walked by the docks, and she was smiling with anticipation.

This was the night Killian Jones would propose to Emma Swan.

She would be lying if she said she was surprised, after all, she accompanied Killian since she, well, died.

"_Just a few steps love" Killian promised as he placed his hook on the small of her back, and held her right hand from behind, he didn´t want her to trip or fall. Emma inhaled the familiar smell of salted and fish. She smiled._

"_We´re at the docks, aren´t we?" Killian grinned proudly at his girlfriend as they kept walking._

"_Perhaps" He muttered as he lifted his head to see the romantic dinner placed aboard his ship._

Milah continued watching them with curiosity until he heard a voice behind her.

"Mom?"

"Baelfire? What are you doing here?" Milah looked at her son and lifted an eyebrow.

"The same a you, I suppose" She motioned to the couple who was finally standing on deck. Milah looked at him impressed.

"Are you here to see Killian propose to the savior?"

"Hook is going to propose to Emma?" _Oh, so he didn´t know that, _Milah thought.

"_Now you can take off the scarf, Swan" Emma felt how Killian separated and heard him walking until be in front of her._

"_Thank you, now can you please tell me- woah" Emma´s jaw dropped as she looked around, there were tons of candles and rose petals decorating the Jolly Roger and a table laying on the center, when her gaze landed on Killian, who was looking at her like she was the sun._

"_Killian, this is beautiful but, what´s the occasion?" Emma inquired, and Killian just smiled._

"_Can´t a man just enjoy a lovely night like this with his wonderful girlfriend?" Killian pulled out a chair and motioned to her to sit. Emma furrowed her eyes, but then sat. _

"_Yes he can" She stared at him lovingly as she took a sip of champagne and he sat at the other side of the table. They started talking about their day as they ate (Bless Granny, the food was delicious)_

"So, why did you come here if you didn´t know he´s going to propose to her?"

"I know they were going on a date, but I didn´t know he was planning to propose" Neal admitted, and Milah nodded.

"And are you- okay, with this?" Milah wondered

"Of course! I want Emma to be happy and, believe it or not, I know Killian´s a big part of that happiness, I mean they are true love, so yeah, I´m okay with it" He concluded and looked at his mother "What about you?" Milah lifted and eyebrow quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you were in love with him, and that´s why you left"

"Oh, Bae, It wasn´t his fault, I-"

"I know, I know the truth know, I know you´re sorry, but you had a reason to, you wanted to go on adventures and be free, that´s what everyone wants, and you took your opportunity, I don´t blame you, or Hook" Milah sighed.

"I wanted to return for you, I wanted to take you on adventures and I wanted us to travel the world as a family, but then we came across your father"

"He took care of me, you know? He might have done bad things, lots of bad things, but he thought those things were for my best, they weren´t but he tried"

"I know Rumpelstiltskin made bad choices without meaning them, sure, some of them were on propose, but he really cares for you and he tried to protect you, sometimes" Neal nodded, remembering how he didn´t go with him through the portal. "Besides, we weren´t destined to be together, he has belle, as the queen has the thief, Killian has Emma and I have you, my son" Both smiled and looked down at the couple.

"WHAAAT?!"Milah exclaimed as she looked at the couple, and then to Baelfire, who was wearing the same shocked expression.

"But how- when?" Neal stuttered.

When they looked down, they saw the couple standing, holding each other, and kissed, but that wasn´t what amazed them, what amazed them was the ring placed on Emma´s finger.

"Did- we, missed the proposal?"Milah murmured disappointed.

"It appears so-"

"It´s fine, I´m sure the whole town will know what and how happened before we can say Storybrooke" Milah sighed as she continued looking at the now engaged couple.

"Especially their fanclub" Milah nodded in agreement

"Well, we should go before- you know"

"Yes, um- we should go check on Henry, I´m sure he was part of the plan"

"Me too, let´s go!" They headed to the Charming´s loft after glancing at the couple one more time.

_They will be okay, they have each other_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_Graham got out of his hiding place at the other side of the Jolly Roger and looked at his new friend._

"_We should go too, you know"_

"_I know, but they look so happy, they finally got their happy ending"_

"_I know, but we should go, though, it´s like he always say, it´s bad form" Graham insisted and his friend sighed._

"_Fine, I just wanted to see the proposal and see everything went right"_

"_I know, as well as I, now let´s go!" Graham imitated the lady who was there a couple of seconds before._

"_Just give me a moment, I will go in a second" _

"_Okay, just hurry up"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know" he retorted and Graham started walking towards the sheriff station._

"_I´m glad to see you happy" He murmured to Killian "After all you have been through, you really deserve it" he got out of his hiding space and walked towards the beach, but before he completely disappeared, he added:_

"_I´ll see you at your wedding, little brother"_

* * *

Okay, I don´t know where this jones brothers feelings came from, honestly.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
